


Almost What You Need

by helens78



Series: Matter of Time [21]
Category: Black Hawk Down (2001) RPF
Genre: Bondage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's having a hard time dealing with always being on the bottom in his relationship with Liam and Carrie-Anne; a night with Bill is almost what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the series warnings: MoT is a universe that is based on noncon and brutal semicon. That may not apply to this chapter, but the hurt/comfort here is pretty heavy on the hurt (it might perhaps be more accurate to say the comfort is happening _through_ the hurt).

"Bill, it's Jason. Are you busy tonight?"

Bill glances over at the clock. "If I were gonna be busy tonight, I wouldn't be here to get the phone," he says, grinning. "What's up?"

There's no answer from Jason for a few seconds, which makes Bill pause midway to the fridge. "Jase?"

"I'll tell you about it when I get there. You don't mind if I spend a day or two at your place, do you?"

"Of course I don't mind," Bill says. "How close are you? I should pick up some more beer if you're going to be here that long."

"I'll get it on the way over. It's nothing serious, I promise, I just need..." He sighs. "Just need a little space and recovery time."

"You hurt again?" Bill asks, frowning. _Like the last time and the time before that._ "Look, you can stay as long as you want--it doesn't have to be a couple of days."

"I just need a couple of days and I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll see you soon."

Jason hangs up, and Bill sighs, rubbing at his forehead. _Oh, yeah, you've sounded fine since you hooked up with that asshole. Just fine._

#

Jason shows up with a case of beer--Bill grins at that--and Bill's there to hold the door open for him. He doesn't look too bruised, not beat up at all this time, which is a step in the right direction. "Hey," Bill says.

"Hey," Jason answers, already headed for the kitchen. Bill helps him load the beer into the fridge, and they take a couple bottles that are already cold and head for the living room. The TV's on, hockey, but the sound's off. Jason sinks into the couch and sighs, closing his eyes.

"Start talking," Bill says, popping the cap off his beer.

"It's nothing unusual." Jason shakes his head and opens his beer, too, taking a few long swallows. "No, that's the problem. Things have been off lately."

"Off how?"

"Off as in I'm sick of always rolling over, that's how," Jason says, grimacing. "It wasn't like this in the beginning."

_I know it wasn't,_ Bill thinks, _which is about the only reason I didn't kill Liam when you two got together._ "And now it's different?"

"Yeah. I don't know if it's me and I'm not fighting hard enough, or if it's him and he's fighting too hard, or if it's her--" Jason shakes his head. "Could be her. She's the new element."

"Are you flipping her yet?" Bill asks.

"No," Jason mutters, looking down at his beer. "Fuck it. I don't need to flip her, I just need Liam back on the bloody floor where he belongs."

"So get her to help you flip him--"

"I don't _want_ her help with that. I want things to go back to how they _were_." Jason takes another few swallows and sets his beer down on the coffee table. "No, that's not it, either. I like her. She's fucking amazing. Watching her take Liam down is--" Jason shakes his head. "I think he hates it more going down to her than he ever did going down to me."

"Maybe that's his problem," Bill points out. "He hates it more, so he's not letting you in that way?"

"Not very often. Yeah. Maybe." Jason groans and shifts on the couch. "Christ, I'm sore."

"Shit. And here I was thinking you looked okay," Bill says. He looks Jason over again, trying to figure out if there's any place he's stiff, if he's keeping weight off anything in particular. He can't tell from this angle, and frankly, his couch is pretty comfortable even if you _are_ sore. "You want to go upstairs, take a shower?"

Jason glances over at Bill and grins. It's just a little mean, but Bill can handle mean. "Do you want to watch me?" he asks.

Christ. Jason knows him way too well, knows how to play him way too well. "You know you don't have to ask that," he mutters, already getting hard.

"I know," Jason says. He stands up and walks over to Bill, puts his hands on the armchair and bends his face down to Bill's. "Come on upstairs," he murmurs, breath hot against Bill's ear.

Bill reaches up and gets a hand to the back of Jason's neck, holding him there. "Calm down," he says quietly. "You don't have to fight me for it."

Jason nods and rests his head on Bill's shoulder for a second. "All right," he says. "Come on upstairs, then, because a shower sounds pretty good."

There's no question about where Jason's going; both the guest rooms are always open for him, but he turns right at the top of the stairs and walks into Bill's bedroom all the same. He strips his clothes off once he gets to the bathroom and cranks the hot water up before stepping into the shower.

Bill loves his shower. More to the point, he loves the anti-fog coating on the big glass doors, the way he's got a great view of everything. Including the bruises Jason's got here and there, mostly on his hips and over the backs of his thighs. Bill just wonders who put them there--Liam? Carrie-Anne? It could have been either. He'd ask, but the last time he said something stupid like _tell me you at least liked it while it was happening_, Jason walked out the door and didn't talk to him for a week. It's what they do. It's what Jason's done for years. He'd be gone if he didn't like it.

Jason turns so he's facing Bill and gets the soap. Bill stands up a little straighter, licking his lips. Jason knows exactly how to do this--he should, after as many years as it's been--and every damn time, Bill gets hard and can't look away. It's not even sex, not technically, just Jason rubbing soap all over the front of his body, just the lather building up and sluicing down his chest, but God, he looks fantastic, and he's watching Bill watching him and he doesn't look away.

Bill swallows hard. "Goddamn, Jason..."

Jason's not done, though. He does his legs next, then his ass, wincing as he gets his fingers inside himself. Bill stops thinking in words. Jason's clean now, with hot water running all over him; the longer he keeps at it, the more Bill wants to be down on his knees behind Jason, licking up that water as fast as it runs into Jason's crack.

A few more minutes of that and Jason's done. "The shower's nice. Bed would be better."

Frankly, Bill's not in a hurry to go anywhere, but he nods all the same. "Up to you," he says, voice just a little hoarse. Jason grins at that, grins nice and big, and he shuts off the spray and lets Bill hand him a towel. Bill stays to watch that, too, Jason drying himself off, rubbing that lucky goddamned towel all over his body.

Jason nods his head toward the door. "Go on," he says. He comes out of the shower and finishes drying off, and Bill heads for the bedroom.

"Get your clothes off," Jason says. He heads for the dresser--the one with the toys, not the one with the clothes--and Bill starts stripping. He leaves his clothes in a pile at the side of the bed and tosses the covers back, climbing in. Jason comes over with cuffs--of course he's got cuffs--and a vibrating butt plug. He notices Bill's raised eyebrows and grins. "You could tell me to go fuck myself," he points out.

"Oh, yeah, I'm real good at that," Bill says, rolling his eyes. He lets Jason cuff him, hands and feet, spread-eagled. Jason grabs the lube off the nightstand and drives two fingers hard into Bill's ass, and Bill hisses, tensing up despite himself. "Easy," he mutters.

"I really don't want to go easy right now," Jason says quietly, but he's a little less rough as he finishes getting Bill slicked up. He pushes the plug in, but he doesn't turn it on. Bill looks Jason over again and takes a few long, slow breaths. He can see the bruises a little better now, the fingerprints on his hips, the way they're mostly fading.

Jason climbs up, straddles Bill's hips and settles down right on top of Bill's cock. Bill's hands clench into fists, and he arches up, groaning. He doesn't close his eyes, though. He needs to see what Jason's doing next.

"You look so fucking good like that," Jason whispers, getting a hand on his cock, stroking it a few times.

Bill licks his lips. "You..." _You don't look half bad yourself,_ he's thinking, but he can't put that many words together right now. "C'mon," he says instead, rocking his hips up again.

Jason reaches back and turns the plug on, turning the vibration up on high; Bill jumps, jerks against his cuffs. Jason chuckles and starts stroking in earnest. Not too fast. Nice and showy, because he knows Bill like the back of his hand after all these years, and he knows Bill loves to watch. Loves it enough he'll let Jason cuff him and plug him and straddle him, and all he cares about is seeing Jason's hand on his cock, moving, making slow, easy passes down its length.

And God, he can make it last, too. The head of Jason's cock gets wet and shiny with precome, a few drops land on Bill's stomach, and Jason just keeps going. His cock's dark, his breathing's picked up, but Jason's in no hurry, and Bill--God, Bill could watch this forever.

Jason climbs up a little further, straddling Bill's chest now. "Next time I'm going to tie you up like this and use your mouth," he says, bracing himself with one hand on the headboard. His cock's almost close enough to touch, _almost_ close enough Bill could lean forward and lick, but not quite. It's still look-but-don't-touch, and Bill's hips are working double-time, pushing up like he's got somebody to fuck. The plug's driving him crazy, he _needs_ Jason down a little further so he can grind down against Bill's cock again, but he'd be crazy to interrupt this even for a second. It's all about Jason's hand on his cock, hell, Jason's whole body, the lean curve of his muscles, that one pierced nipple, his hips rocking with every stroke--

"Please," Bill groans. "C'mon, Jase, _please_\--"

"Mouth open," Jason pants. Bill obeys--right now he'd probably do anything Jason told him to do--and Jason speeds up, taking the last few strokes at the fast, jerky pace he uses when he's just getting off. That does it; just knowing what he's looking at, knowing any second Jason's going to come, it pushes him over, and he grunts, hips shoving into nowhere, shooting far enough up he can imagine streaks on Jason's lower back. Jason's right there with him, gasping, his come landing on Bill's chest, his chin, across his lips. Jason's fucking messy about it, and Bill loves that.

He can't stay like this for long, though; that damned plug is still on. "Jase," he pants, "Jase, c'mon, c'mon," and Jason nods, crawling down the bed so he can switch the plug off and work it out of Bill's ass. He stretches out next to Bill, then, leaving Bill tied up--that much, Bill can handle. He can't blame Jason for being exhausted after all that.

After a while, Jason unbuckles Bill's hands, then his ankles, and grabs a towel out of the nightstand. He swipes it across his lower back, which makes Bill grin, and then hands it over. Bill shakes his head. "No, I wanna--" He gets up and heads for the bathroom again, bracing himself on the counter so he can look at himself in the mirror.

Jason comes up behind him and wraps an arm around Bill's waist. "You look so good," he murmurs.

Bill leans back and lets Jason hold on tight. "I know."

_-end-_


End file.
